1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shaving apparatus, and in particular, to improvements in shaving components that are used with shavers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The market has seen many new shavers that are directed to shaving different parts of the body. Face shavers have long been popular, and now shavers designed for use in shaving a user's leg and back have also become popular.
The advent of these new types of shavers also brings with them different needs and requirements.
For example, backshavers are used to shave a user's back, so the user must be able to reach the desired locations in the back.
In addition, the shaver head must adapt to the contours of the user's face or back.
Also, depending on the part of the body on which the shaver is being used, the shaver head may need to be changed, and shaver heads need to removed for cleaning or replacement. As a result, convenience in changing and locking new shaver heads have also become important.
Thus, there remains a need for improved shaving components. Specifically, there is a need for an improved shaver where the shaver head can be conveniently changed and locked in place, and where the shaver head can follow the contours of the user's face or body. In addition, there is a need for a backshaver that provides improved access to all areas of the user's back.